


sun soakin' in the shade

by Kt_fairy



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, George is living his best life, M/M, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M, canonical typical stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kt_fairy/pseuds/Kt_fairy
Summary: There was a noise when he got to the top step and he paused, not having to listen too hard to recognise the tell tale creak of an old mattress and the rhythmic tapping of a bed-frame against the wall.





	sun soakin' in the shade

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeh. So. This happened.

 

 

 Depending on who you asked George was always up to something. He of course would protest his innocence, it wasn't his fault if this thing went missing or if that guy thought Shames had barked an order at them while he was about. He was a busy guy, he had responsibilities, of course he was all over the place all the time.

 

 He knew he was pushing it when he wandered into the house the Officers were billeted in, but as he was in charge of supplies he had something approaching an excuse if he got caught rooting through their food searching for something that wasn't the Army Standard fucking Pudding in his C-rations.

 

 He wasn’t looking to get into their personal stuff or anything - even if he didn't like them too much for that they knew him well enough to give him a punishment he'd really hate if they caught him- but the house was so wonderfully quiet without all the boys complaining and trying to wheedle this, that and the other out of him that he took a little trip up the stairs with a tin of peaches tucked securely under his arm so he could eat them and have a smoke while looking out of one of the windows in peace.

 

 There was a noise when he got to the top step and he paused, ready to hot foot it out of there if one of the doors opened, not having to listen too hard to recognise the tell tale creak of an old mattress and the rhythmic tapping of a bed-frame against the wall. As far as he knew all the officers were off doing something, it was the only reason he'd dared to come up here, so that meant either one of them was skiving to fuck or someone else had the balls to take a girl to... holy _fuck_  it was coming from Speirs’ room! He'd run enough messages for him to know. Jesus _christ_. Who the fuck had that sort of a death-wish?

 

 He hesitated, considering how fucked _he_ would be if he got caught peeping, and then went to peer through the gap between the warped, misshapen door and its frame.

 

 At least it was Speirs on the bed, not some idiot Paratrooper fucking in Speirs bed who he'd be obliged to cover for when the man himself found out. But he still didn't move away, George looking over the long lines of him, the corded, smooth muscle of his arms and legs, the tension in his ass as he rocked into George's old buddy Carwood Lipton.

 

 Well. George really did need to leave. Immediately. The window at the end of the corridor looking real good to take a leap from right now. He was a idiot Paratrooper after all, he knew how to land from a height.

 

 And yet he couldn't look away, whether through shock or interest or the fact he hadn't got any since before Christmas he didn't care enough to say, just that the gentle bow of Lip’s back and the swell of his bicep as he gripped the sheets was a real nice thing to look at.

 

 Speirs paused, running a hand up and down Lip’s side before he tugged his hips in tighter and grinning and the shudder that sent through him. He leant over Lip, bracing a hand on the far side of mattress so George still had a good view of them fucking, bending his head to murmur something to Lip who tensed a moment, letting out a strangled groan at the smooth roll of Speirs narrow hips.

 

Speirs straightened slowly, pushing his hair out of his eyes as Lip turned his head on the pillow so he could look at the door.

 

“I know it's you George.”

 

 God _damn_ him and his finely tuned Sargent senses, he was a Lieutenant now how was that fair?

 

 George stood there, not knowing if he should leave or admit it was him or grovel or...“Stop standing around making it obvious. Get in or fuck off”, Speirs barked.

 

 Now George had never been one to disobey a direct order, he prided himself on being a good soldier, but he was a little confused as to why he chose to react to that one by cracking open the door and stepping _into_ the room rather than taking off down the stairs.

 

 George was flushing up to his hairline as the both of them looked at him, bracing himself to be reprimanded while his CO was balls deep, trying to stop his eyes glancing over all the points where their bodies were connected and finding it really hard not to.

 

 Speaking of hard, his dick didn't seem to care that Speirs had his pistol within reach as it stiffened further in his skivvies, George eyeballing the far wall in the hope they could all pretend it simply wasn't there.

 

 Speirs lent over Lip again to graze his teeth over the back of his shoulder, his toes curling against the sheets for purchase and George looked harder at the far wall. He felt his dick throb, tangling his fingers in the material of his pants when he had the thought that they were going to carrying on with him standing there barely daring to breathe let alone touch himself.

 

 There was a short whispered conversation, Speirs grinding his hips in a way that had Lip hiding his face in the pillow and George - fucking _Christ_ he wanted. He'd rather take latrine duty _in the field_ and one of Speirs’ reprimands that was more like a threat than this as punishment.

 

“George”, Lip said gently, pushing himself up so his hands were braced on the bed, George gripping his pants so hard his fingers ached , “You wanna come here?”

 

 His eyes immediately went to Speirs who was just staring at him as if he wasn't buck ass naked, a possessive hand resting on Lip's lower back, “Other end”, he said darkly, something bright flashing across his eyes when Lip laughed.

 

“Way to make a guy feel special.”

 

“Sorry”, Speirs murmured, squeezing Lip's thigh gently.

 

“You sure?”, George asked, setting down his tin of peaches.

 

“Wouldn’t have offered”, Lip said.

 

 George looked at Speirs whose expression was giving him nothing, “Are _you_ sure? Cause no offence sir I do not want on your wrong side.”

 

 A smile almost pulled at Speirs mouth, “He wouldn't have offered.”

 

“Well”, George sighed as he reached for his belt buckle, gaze falling to Lip’s kiss bruised mouth, “Three miles up, three miles down.”

 

“Fuck sake, George”, Lip huffed, watching him tear out of his clothes with perhaps a telling haste, fists clenching in the sheets as Speirs gave him a few lazy thrusts.

 

“So long have you two been…”

 

“None of your business”, Speirs grumbled as Lip said, “About a month”

 

“Good”, George said as he approached the bed with his hand working over his dick, smiling at the disgruntled look on Lip’s face at being manhandled when Speirs hauled him down the bed a little to make room for him.

 

“Good?” Speirs asked, watching him settle against the headboard, legs spread to give Lip all the room he wanted.

 

 George almost gave Speirs a dirty wink and told him that meant he knew Lip would be good, almost said he was glad they waited until Lip was properly over his pneumonia before they started fucking, wanted to say he was happy for them. But he kept his mouth shut (shocking but possible) because he wasn't sure of the mood or what his role was here, sure, but mainly because the dark brown eyes he'd always been a little sweet on were looking up at him, Lip leaning forward to press a sucking kiss to the base of George's dick and startling a gasp out of him.

 

 Speirs watched as Lip kissed over George's hips, stomach flexing with every steady roll of his hips and George wanted to bite at the soft flesh, wanted to dig his fingers in to feel the movement under his palms. Instead he lay his hand gently on the back of Lip’s head, not pushing but letting him know that if he wanted to get to sucking his dick that'd be just fine. 

 

 A warm thrill raced up his spine at the feeling of Lip smiling against his skin, continuing not to be pushy as he enjoyed the leisurely path of kisses and scrapes of teeth that took Lip’s mouth back to his groin, George unable to stop his hips jerking forward as warm, slick lips trailed up the straining length of his cock.

 

“Christ”, George breathed through his teeth, all his attention narrowing in on Lip as he got to the end of his dick, licking at his foreskin before sliding the first few inches into his mouth, “ _Christ”._

 

 Lip worked over him carefully, as if testing what George liked, wanting to make it good for him and _fuck,_ wasn't that just like Lip. George gripped onto a broad shoulder to try and anchor himself as he fought down the urge to rock into the wet, giving heat of the mouth moving over him.

 

 "Oh yeah, shit", Speirs murmured as he adjusted his hold on Lip's hips (heh) and started moving with more intent, forcing moans out of Lip that went straight up George's cock and had him gasping, free hand scrabbling at the headboard behind him to keep himself steady. He did not fail to miss the hint of smugness on Speirs face as he panted at him over Lip's back, chocking back a moan when he realised that Speirs was doing that on purpose.

 

 Lip took his time working as much of Georges cock into his mouth as he could and then held it there, swallowing around the head a few times to make George cuss up a storm, fingers scrabbling against Lips shoulders when he couldn't stop the rock of his hips as he tried desperately not to come.

 

“Fucking shit, Lip. Oh my god”, George hissed when Lip let him slide from his mouth to catch his breath, the wet head of George's cock smearing against his cheek

 

“Yeah?”

 

“ _Christ”_ , George hissed, hand fluttering over back of Lip's head and his shoulders when he got back to sucking his dick, nails of his other hand digging into the headboard because Lip wasn't testing anymore, he was going for it and George hadn't had enough blow jobs to know what to do with himself.

 

 Speirs pushed his curling hair out of his eyes, breathing heavily through his parted pink lips, eyes heavily lidded and dark and George's moaned at the sight of him. He looked handsome and dangerous and like every kinda man his Ma always warned his sisters to stay away from and George almost laughed, she'd have done better to warn him. The realisation that his moan had switched Speirs heated gaze from Lip’s mouth on his cock to George himself made him blink, Speirs changing the angle of his next trust so Lip had to grab George's thigh for balance, a reminder to him of just who was rocking Lip onto his dick and George didn't care how embarrassing it was, he whimpered.

 

 Speirs trailed his fingers up over dip and bump of Lip's back like he was savouring the feel of him, thumb pressing lightly into the top of his spine as he bit his soft bottom lip, a look on his prettily flushint face that George knew well.

 

 He wasn't sure army regs covered this but he guessed it probably wasn't the done thing to come after you CO.

 

 George widened his legs, slipping his hand off Lip's shoulder to press against his cheek to feel the slide of his cock into his mouth, “Fuck Lip. You're gonna make me fucking come.”

 

 That made Speirs moan, George not even able to process that because Lip was fucking _smiling_ around his cock, letting it slip from his mouth with a wet pop to start jacking him off.

 

“That was the point”, he said, voice a little hoarse, and the only thing George could do with that was come.

 

 He flopped back against the headboard that wobbled precariously, Lip resting his clean hand on one of his thighs that was trembling with aftershocks, ducking his head to lean his temple against the other as Speirs reached under him to start jacking him off.

 

 George sat there sex dazed and content as he watched them both come, Lip gasping and shaking against George's hip while Speirs dug his fingers into Lip's thighs, his soft mouth falling open as he came almost silently.

 

 They lay in a haphazard pile, the only sound in the room their panting, George letting his eyes trail over the sweat glistening on their pale flushed skin, looking down at himself and realising just how pale he had become from wearing his uniform day in and day out.

 

“I need to fucking sunbathe”, George said to the room, grinning when Lip let out a snorting laugh into his leg while Speirs looked amused, “I'll get a real smile out of you one day, sir.”

 

“I'm sure you will”, Speirs drawled in his low voice and George shifted to try and keep his reaction to _that_ off his face, dropping his hand to absentmindedly pet at the slope of Lip’s shoulder.

 

 He looked away when Speirs sat up to pull out, one hand on the base of the prophylactic and the other on the meat of Lip's ass. It was a great one, ass that is, if you weren't into flat ones, which George wasn't, and he didn't want to tempt fate seeing as he couldn't really hide it if that sight got him going again and he wasn't sure enough of Speirs yet to risk his reaction.

 

“I feel like I should buy you a drink”, George said quietly when Speirs got off the bed to clean up, smoothing his hand over Lip’s upper arm when he shifted onto his side to lay next to George's legs.

 

“And make everyone suspicious?”, Lip teased, smiling when George poked his arm, “You don't have to, but that's very decent of you George.”

 

“You know me”, George gave him his best winning smile, “If the Captain doesn't mind of course.”

 

 Speirs gave him a look that made it clear he didn't see George as any kind of competition and he tried not to be insulted whilst being very relieved. He'd noticed Lip and he'd enjoying following him up and down Currahee, and he'd noticed Speirs and his pretty mouth, but he wasn't looking to be involved. He had a war to win.

 

 They got up and got dressed, George looking away when Lip gave Speirs a quick kiss and exaggerating his preening when Lip straightened his collar and made a joke of neatened his hair, eyes flicking to his tender looking mouth and thinking _my dicks been there_.

 

“Needless to say I won't be blabbing”, George said as he picked up his peaches, “and uhh...I know saying thank you after sex is a bit eeeh but that was swell. It was great I uhh...yeah”, he smiled back at Lip, Speirs watching him levely, “Back to it I suppose. Come find me when you want that drink.”

 

“It was swell”, Speirs said when he made to leave, “and you know where we are.”

 

“I do", George nodded hastily, blushing as the implication sunk in, rocking on the balls of his feet as he considered saying something cheeky before turning to go.

 

“And George”, Lip called when he was halfway out the door, “those peaches better end up somewhere I can ignore them.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while hanging around during a drill at work so...yeah... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
